


phish food and cheez whiz

by starksnack



Category: Marvel
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is a good bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony's afraid he'll be a bad father, Steve disagrees.+ they have sex.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 365
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	phish food and cheez whiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Marie!! I hope your day is as amazing as you are <3  
> Written for the Cap-IM Holiday Exchange

Steve dropped three grocery bags filled with tubs of Phish Food and cans of Cheez Whiz in the penthouse kitchen. The perks of having a pregnant omega at home were that he was no stranger to the night shift workers at the grocery store down the street and they were familiar with the sight of a frantic Captain America running in at odd hours looking for increasingly weird food.

Rolling out his shoulders, Steve set to work grabbing the biggest bowl out of the cabinet and spooning a couple scoops of ice cream into it. They should honestly invest in a mini-fridge for their bedside considering how often Steve had to get up to grab Tony a midnight snack.

“Steve, darling? Is that you?” Tony’s soft voice called from their bedroom. Steve couldn’t wait to wrap him in his arms. “Steve, I’m cold, come cuddle.”

Quickly topping the bowl with Cheez Whiz, Steve put away the rest of the ice cream before grabbing a spoon and taking it to the bedroom for his beloved.

Eight months pregnant looked absolutely beautiful on his sweet husband, thick curly hair falling over his intelligent brown eyes, half-lidded with sleep. Miles of tan skin glowed in the dim light from the bedside table and Steve wanted nothing more than to strip him bare and kiss every single inch of him. Tony’s toes were tangled in the covers, but for the most part he was splayed out across the entire bed, fingers massaging his swollen belly relentlessly as he tried to calm their kid down.

“Hey, darling.” Steve picked up a couple of memory foam pillows that Tony had knocked to the floor. Tony had three different pillows because he could never decide what firmness level he wanted anymore. Helping his husband sit up, Steve set a pillow behind him before dropping a kiss to his belly. “Baby giving you trouble?”

“Your kid better be a soccer player for all the kicking he’s doing,” Tony grumbled making grabby hands at the bowl.

Steve handed it to him, brushing his hair out of his face, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, tossing them in the vague direction of the laundry hamper before sliding into bed beside his husband and slipping an arm around his body.

“Maybe he’s practicing to kick supervillain butt when he gets older,” Steve whispered, drawing Tony against his side and bringing a hand up to cup the curve of his belly. Little feet pressed against Steve’s fingers and he rubbed circles on Tony’s stretched skin to soothe the child. “Gonna follow in the footsteps of his daddies.”

“Over my dead body,” Tony mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream, frowning as he balanced the ceramic bowl on his tummy, wincing at the cold.

Bending down so he was face to face with Tony’s stomach, Steve whispered, “you better be good for your daddy, cause he has to get a good night’s sleep today and if you don’t stop kicking, I’ll have to tire him out and I don’t think you want me to come in there.”

Tony wheezed grabbing on to Steve’s shoulders and pulling him up for a kiss that tasted of cheese and chocolate. “C’mere, goofball,” he grinned, kissing Steve’s cheek and pushing him back into the pillows to lay against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Letting his eyes slide shut, Steve cuddled closer to Tony, his augmented hearing picking up the two heartbeats of his family. Tony was munching on the fudge fish, soft contented noises spilling past his lips as he chewed slowly.

“I can’t wait for him to be born,” Steve murmured against Tony’s warm skin, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder and rubbing circles across his husband’s belly. “Can’t wait to watch him take his first steps, say his first words, break his first heart.”

Tony went startlingly still beside him, breath catching in his throat and setting Steve on high alert, his eyes snapping open as he scented the air for danger. Tony’s warm pregnancy smell of gladiolus and coconuts filled his nostrils along with the slight scent of fear. He couldn’t smell anyone else, which meant that whatever Tony was afraid of was all in his own head.

“There’s an actual human being inside me,” Tony whispered, his breathing starting to pick up. “Like a human who’s life I can totally fuck up if I do something wrong.”

“Tony, beloved.” Steve sat up fully, turning to face his husband. He plucked the mostly empty ice cream bowl out of his hands, setting it on the bedside table before linking their fingers together. “Omega, please, breathe with me.”

Beautiful chocolate brown eyes, frantic and desperate, met his as Tony took a shuddering breath that shook his small shoulders. Steve exaggerated his inhales and Tony followed along, the tension draining out of him.

“I’m sorry,” Tony let his shoulders drop eyes sliding shut. “I just don’t want to become my father.”

Steve sighed, gathering Tony onto his lap and into his arms, their child pressed snugly between them. He tucked Tony’s head against his neck beside his bonding gland where their combined scent was strongest, hoping it would serve to calm him down further. “You could never be your father. You are so kind and caring and loving. So much more than he could ever be.”

“I just worry,” Tony mumbled, and Steve hated the brush of wet lashes against his shoulder. “Between SI and the Avengers, I feel like I barely have time for you, let alone a child. I don’t want him to ever feel unloved because I’m neglecting him.”

“You’re the smartest man I know and you always make time for me.” Steve turned his head, trying to catch Tony’s eyes, hating the tears he sees in them when he does. He cupped Tony’s cheeks, wiping away the wet with the pads of his thumbs. “Don’t cry, beautiful. There’s nothing to worry about. You get to take six months of paternal leave from SI and the Avengers can deal with being down a member so you and I can take turns caring for the baby.”

Tony nodded calming down significantly during Steve’s reasoning. Picking his bowl back up off the table, his wedding ring clinking against the ceramic, Tony spooned the rest of it into his mouth. Sighing, he pressed his head to Steve’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he licked the last of the ice cream from the bottom of the bowl. Steve threaded his fingers through his omega’s thick, curly hair, kissing the top of his head. Tony sighed, finishing off his ice cream. “I just want my kid to have a better childhood than I did.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve whispers remembering all the stories Tony had told him about growing up as the son of Howard Stark. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone, but beautiful, generous, kind Tony deserved it the least. “You have a whole pack of people ready and willing to help you out with the baby. Bruce has offered to help with cooking and feeding, Thor is already excited to play with him, Natasha and Clint can take him outside, and I’ll be there the whole time.”

Huffing, Tony slipped his arms around Steve’s waist, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Steve Rogers, when did you get to be smarter than me.”

Steve laughed, cupping the back of Tony’s head and pressing their lips together again, smiling against Tony’s mouth. His omega’s beard scraped across his chin, sending shivers down Steve’s spine as he gently picked him up, setting him on the mattress beside him.

Tony put his bowl back on the bedside table and let his legs fall open, a beautiful invitation and Steve grinned, shifting to settle himself between his husband’s parted thighs. Leaning over his body, but careful to keep his weight off the baby, Steve slotted their lips together, kissing him for all that he was worth. He could feel Tony shifting his hips beneath him, a futile attempt to get his pajama pants off and Steve laughed against his mouth, reaching down to pull them off the rest of the way.

“Eager for it, aren’t you beloved?” Steve whispered against his cheek, pressing his thigh between Tony’s legs to offer him a sweet friction. 

Groaning, Tony rutted up against him hands digging into Steve’s shoulders. “I’m slicked up for you, just knot me already.”

“Gonna take my time,” Steve whispered, loving the way Tony shuddered under him at the words. Steve reached around Tony, fingers brushing against the damp spot on his, well actually Steve’s, boxers. It had only been a week since they’d last made love, but Tony was panting for him, desperation making his movements jerky as he tried to get himself off against Steve’s leg.

Tony whined out his name, nails scoring lines down his back that Steve would no doubt show off later. Steve’s fingers found the seam of Tony’s boxers, pulling apart the stitches as he kicked off his own underwear. Tony’s cock was leaking, precome dripping around Steve’s fingers as he rubbed his palm against the head to stave off Tony’s orgasm.

Steve’s head dipped to press kisses to Tony’s jaw, nipping at his neck to suck a small hickey into his tan skin that would be visible above the collar of his shirt. Not that Tony was going anywhere for the last month of his pregnancy, but it would show up on video calls with the SI Board of Directors and the idea made pride swell in Steve’s chest.

Fingers dipping between Tony’s cheeks, Steve gathered some of the slick pooled there, sliding his hand down Tony cock before gripping it and swiping his thumb over the head. Tony whined, hips jerking up as he thrust into the circle of Steve’s hand. Steve loosened his hold, not enough friction to get Tony off, but enough to make him needy for it in the way that Steve loved.

Kissing across Tony’s collarbone, Steve dropped his head to his husband’s chest, licking his right nipple into a small peak, and twisting the other one between relentless fingers. Tony squirmed beneath him, a high whine starting in the back of his throat as he arched into Steve’s touch.

Letting go of Tony’s cock, Steve grabbed the firm pillow that Tony hated the most for sleeping but loved the best for this sort of thing. Lifting Tony up with one hand, he slid the pillow under his husband’s hips, making sure he was comfortable. Steve stopped to pepper kisses across Tony’s belly before taking his beloved’s swollen cock in his mouth in one smooth motion that had Tony writhing in bed and moaning his name.

Tony’s fingers fisted into his hair, tugging hard, and Steve moaned around his cock eyes sliding shut in pleasure. He sucked sweetly as he slipped a finger between Tony’s cheeks to press against his entrance circling the rim and feeling his entrance flutter underneath his fingertips.

In a move that usually had Tony’s eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure, Steve slowly swirled his tongue around the leaking head of Tony’s cock, frowning because he couldn’t see his husband’s pretty eyes around his pregnant belly.

Steve crooked his finger in Tony before pressing in a second, scissoring them gently and watching Tony’s face for any signs of discomfort. With his free hand, Steve reached up to grab Tony’s hand in his hair, squeezing it gently to let him know to fuck his mouth with his cock. Tony acquiesced, his hips stuttering up in small thrusts that had Steve moaning as he sucked harder.

Steve was just fitting in a third finger when he pulled off, laughing at the sound Tony’s hard cock made as it slapped against his pregnant belly. Tony made a mock offended face and Steve kissed his fingers, shifting his hips forward to rub their cocks together in apology. Tony’s hard length felt great against the underside of his sensitive cock and Steve reached down to take both of them in his fist, his fingers slick with Tony’s precome.

Steve tucked a pinky beside his first three fingers, carefully stretching Tony out and watching his face twist in pleasure. Deciding he had done enough prepping, Steve bent over and kissed Tony’s belly again. “Alright baby, watch your head.”

With a surprised snort, Tony dissolved into adorable giggles, covering his face to muffle his laughter in his hands. Steve smiled down at him, he was so lucky to have such a beautiful husband. Pulling his fingers out of Tony, he spread the excess slick over his cock before lining himself up and pushing in.

Tony moaned beautifully as Steve slid home, gently fucking into him in short, gentle digs. He refused to lean over Tony when they were intimate because of the baby, instead, he reached for his husband’s fingers, threading them together and bringing them up to his lips to drop kisses across the scars dotting his knuckles.

Excited babbling spilled from Tony’s lips every time he got fucked, usually nonsense about pop culture or ideas for the workshop, Tony liked to say he did his best work on Steve’s cock. He was saying something now, about being excited to be a father, and Steve loved the excited glimmer in his eyes. All the insecurity from earlier was gone and that was an accomplishment Steve was proud of. He would make an incredible dad and Steve couldn’t wait to see it.

Tony climaxed first, his hole fluttering around Steve in a way that made his breath catch as he picked up the pace. Steve wiped his fingers through Tony’s spend, smeared across both their bellies, before bringing his hand to his lips, licking the sweet taste of his husband off him. The sight made Tony squeeze around him and Steve gasped as he was pushed over the edge, love and affection flowing from his lips as he praised his beautiful omega.

Steve let out a groan as he stilled his hips, Tony grinding against him to fuck the last of his orgasm out of him as if he wasn’t already pregnant. Tony’s eyes were cloudy with pleasure as he threw an arm across his face, breathing heavily. The smell of satiated omega filled the air between them and happiness swelled in Steve’s chest at being the reason for it. Steve gripped Tony’s hips, carefully pulling out and watching his come drip out of his husband’s sloppy hole. Bending over, he pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, and then his cheeks.

Standing, Steve stretched before going to the bathroom and getting a damp washcloth to gently wipe off Tony’s thighs and bottom, licking his belly clean before swiping between his legs. Throwing the towel in the hamper, Steve got ready to get into bed behind Tony, exhaustion pulling at his shoulders. That’s when Tony whined his name.

“Yes, beloved?” Steve asked, his hands gentle on Tony’s waist as he leaned down to brush his fingers through Tony’s hair to get it out of his face.

Tony’s Bambi eyes met his and he made them wider, pleading. Steve already knew what was coming, trying to think of which stores would be open this late. “I’m craving Flungs.”

Steve slotted their lips together in a quick kiss, before standing back up and looking for his clothes. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
